


Race to find love

by DC Is Gay (CalJordan)



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: M/M, Race, and he's totally not jealous, bruce care for the safety of the world, chapter two is somehow a little bit legit somehow, he wishes he was invited to a trouple, it's still a shitpost tho, like it has thought behind it, mentions of sexy times, shitpost, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalJordan/pseuds/DC%20Is%20Gay
Summary: Barry and Clark have a race?  Can you guess who wins?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test for the ao3 feed on tumblr @ao3feed-superflash

Barry and Clark have a race

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

 

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom  
vroom

 

Barry wins  
Clark is kinda sad  
So Barry cheers him up by giving Clark some sexy time


	2. bruce is mad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> checking if updates (adding chapters) on an already posted works also go to the ao3 feed  
> also at the same time I'm checking if the @ao3feed-batflash works

Bruce learns that Clark and Barry are doing the nasty 

He doesn't like it

Not because he's jealous.

 

He's not

 

Okay he kinda is.

He's had a crush on Clark for ages, everyone knows that.

And he's also had a crush on Barry, but people are less aware of that one

And also that means two of his best friends are going to be spending extra time with each other instead of spending it with him. Who is he gonna fight with? who is gonna speak forensics with? His kids are too busy for him and now his friends too? Guess he's gonna have to spend more time with J'ohn. At least he's also a detective.

But jealousy and emotions are beside the point.

 

No, the real reason he doesn't like #superflash, as the teen titans and the Titans have been calling it, is because the two of them are the only one who can match each other speed. Which mean that in case one of them goes rogue or is mind controlled, or whatever, who knows what could happen to them, they are the only ones that can stop each other. But now that the two of them were together and had feelings for each other, there was a big chance they wouldn't stop the other either because the would be on the same team, or simply for fear of hurting them.

That was it.

Not because he was in love with either of them. Nor because he was offended they hadn't offered him to join the relationship.

No, not all.

He simply cared for the safety of the world


End file.
